


Escape

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe-Asylum, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attachment Issues, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Codependency, Dennis is precious and needs to be protected, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Eddie is extremely confused and desperate for love and approval, Emotional Instability, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Everyone wants poor Waylon, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Frank just wants to eat and be loved, Gaslighting, Gender Dysphoria, Guess who proposes LMAO, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jealous Eddie Gluskin, Jealous Frank Manera, Jealousy, Jeremy's a scummy asshole, Kink Discovery, Love Triangles, M/M, MTF Waylon, Marriage Proposal, Misogyny, POV First Person, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, Unrequited Love, Violent Sex, gender discovery, transitioning genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Waylon is stuck in Mount Massive Asylum as a patient. Due to money shortages the patients are forced to have roommates. The rule is that there are two people in a room. Waylon's roommate turns out to be Eddie Gluskin of all people. Shenanigans ensue. This is the start of a series. (Asylum AU) Written in first-person POV. WARNINGS: Violent sex, Rape, transitioning genders(Waylon).
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Frank Manera/Waylon Park, Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park, Richard Trager/Miles Upshur
Series: Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784518
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	1. New

Mount Massive Asylum is an experience. That's all I can say. It's an experience. I don't deserve to be here. The first few days were complete and total torture. I never felt so disheartened in my entire existence. No one listens to me anymore. It's not like they listened to me when I worked for them but still.

I have no way of contacting Lisa. I have no way of getting out of here. I will never get to see my beautiful children ever again and the very thought of that kills me inside. My heart clenches every time I think of my old life. I would kill to go back to my wife and children. Anything is better than being locked up in this hellhole.

Today is a special day. We're being assigned new rooms and roommates! Yaaay! I guess the budget has been cut.

I'm nervous. Everyone glares at me and sizes me up. I'm slimmer than half the dudes here and I know I won't win a fight against them.

The worst part of the day for me is lunch because I don't fit in anywhere so I struggle to find a place to sit. I feel like an outsider. Everyone else adjusts so well but I never can.

I was woken from my thoughts by a nurse yelling my name.

''Waylon Park! Waylon Park!''

I walk up to the room she's standing in front of.

''Edward Gluskin! Edward Gluskin!'' She shouts.

Oh shit.

The big guy.

I forgot all about him!

He's so quiet and aloof. I don't think I've ever heard him speak. He's always hiding away in the furthest corners. His glare is intimidating along with his size so no one dares to fuck with him.

He always has a look of deep sorrow and disinterest in his eyes.

I wonder what goes through his mind.

I balk as he stands next to me.

He dwarfs me!

Why couldn't I be put in a room with a normal-sized man!? One that doesn't always glare at people and never speaks? He's the most mysterious man here. What if he's a serial killer?

I heard that he was! His nickname was ''The Groom'' and he killed women, I don't know why though. Why do I have to share my room with the resident psychopath!?

''This is your room.'' The nurse says opening the door for us.

I walk in first since Gluskin doesn't move a muscle.

It's not very spacious.

There's not much space between our beds. Only enough space to walk between the beds.

What if he decides to smother me in my sleep?

Why are these rooms so tiny!?

At least we have a bathroom that's connected to the room. A curtain is covering it. We're not allowed to have doors. All of the doors in the facility open and close with magnetic keys. That includes the door to our room. We can only enter and exit when they let us.

I will say that this room looks less like a prison. My last room had iron bars and everything. There was no bathroom. You had a toilet next to your bed which was lovely...not. I hated that room.

As soon as the nurse gets us settled in Eddie lays on his bed with his back facing me.

Well...I guess there will be no introductions.

I just lay in bed until it's time for lunch. The nurse unlocks the door and leads us to the cafeteria.

I get my food and sit next to a guy with a beard simply because he doesn't look as threatening as the rest of the people.

''Hiya!'' The guy says happily nearly scaring me to death.

''H-Hi...'' I say softly.

''What's your name? I think I've seen you around before. You don't talk or eat much do ya?'' The guy asks with a smile.

This dude has three plates...

How?

This was the first time that someone has tried to be friendly to me so I cautiously answer.''Waylon.''

''Nice to meet you, Waylon, my name's Frank,'' Frank says with a wide grin.

This dude seems pretty chill.

''Why the long face?'' Frank asks.

''I don't wanna be here...'' I grumble.

''Who does?'' Frank says with a shrug,''One thing I learned in my lifetime is to value every second of every day even when it's painful to do so. You know? The universe can deal ya some pretty...fucked up cards...but...that's okay! There's nothing that you can't do. And if someone tells you that you can't do whatever it is that you put your mind to they are full of shit. Happiness is a choice, my friend. You can either choose to sit in here and feel sorry for yourself every day or you can overcome your sadness and focus on the positive aspects.'' Frank says.

''What positive aspects!? What's positive about this shithole!?'' I exclaim.

''Sssh dude. Dude, do you hear yourself? This is why you are unhappy. You keep justifying it. Positive things could be that they feed us regularly, they cloth us, they give us beds, we have recreational time, we can make friends with one another. The glass is half full my friend. Half full.'' Frank says.

I can do nothing but blink. What is this hippy guy going on about?

''Frankie! Frankie!'' a high pitched voice whined.

''Yes, Dennis?'' Frank asked.

''Why didn't you sit next to me? I was waiting for you.'' Dennis says sitting on the other side of Frank.

''I was waiting for you too, my friend. This is Waylon by the way.'' Frank says gesturing to me.

''Hey pretty boy.'' Dennis says mockingly to me before gasping and saying,''Now why would you go an say some queer shit like that? Now he'll think you're gay!''

Frank rolls his eyes,''He won't think you're gay Betty!''

I am thoroughly confused right now. What is happening?

Frank smiles and says,''This is Dennis and he has quite a few personalities that he cycles through frequently. Sometimes they talk out loud sometimes they don't. That was Betty that just spoke to you. I think Dennis is feeling too shy to say hello.''

Dennis blushes,''Shut up Frank!''

All I can do is blink.

Frank is staring into my eyes with this lazy smile on his face. It's very goofy. He looks like a love-struck puppy dog.

I don't feel creeped out or anything though. I feel comfortable around these weirdos. I guess I can make friends after all.

''Ooooooh.'' Dennis loudly says as though something suggestive just happened,''Get a room you two!''

I am so confused by this boy. What is he talking about!?

Frank nudges Dennis and sighs.

Dennis wolf-whistles and shakes his head childishly,''Frank and-''

Frank put his hand over Dennis' mouth but he insists on singing, he bites Frank's hand until Frank takes it from his mouth and keeps singing,''Frank and Waylon sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

''Damn it, Dennis! What the fuck is wrong with you boy!?'' Frank chastised batting at the younger man.

''YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, BIG BOY!'' Dennis exclaimed,''Yeah we know you're-'' Frank covers his mouth and smiles at me,''He's such a silly boy, he loves telling inappropriate jokes to get reactions out of people is all.''

Dennis is whispering into Frank's hand and I don't know what to think of these two characters. I like them as strange as they are. I feel a subtle attraction, Frank, I don't know why...there's something about him that's...alluring. Maybe it's his intelligence or the way he speaks...I don't know.

''Comin' through comin' through! What's happenin' over here boys!? I like to laugh and joke too huh? What's so funny?'' A very very skinny looking man asks as he joins their table.

What is so different about this day that people are actually sitting next to me?

''Dennis is just laughing at himself...'' Frank says rolling his eyes.

''What's new eh?'' The skinny man says with a shrug.

His eyes are intense as hell! When he looks at me it's as though he sees right through me. There's a permanent smirk on his features. Plus he has a monocle in one of his eyes? How?

''I know you clowns already, whos's the pipsqueak?'' The man asks.

I'm too busy staring at his monocle to really be offended.

''His name's Waylon,'' Frank says with a smile.

''He looks like a girl!'' Dennis says before cracking up.

''Christ Dennis you sound like a little girl how is that any different?'' The man countered.

''Now you take that back ya hear? I sound like a big strong man!'' Dennis argues.

The other man scoffed.

Frank said,''Well to be fair Rick both of you have really high voices...you both kind of sound like women.''

Rick. Well, at least I know his name now.

''Excuse the fuck outta you!?'' Rick exclaims with mock offense.

Out of nowhere, he slaps me on the back,''Hey there buddy. You can do so much better than these bufoons.''

Dennis cracked up and started mimicking the word in a high voice,'' Bufoon Bufoon BUFOOOOOON! AHAHAHAAHAHHA!''

Frank smacks him to shut him up,''You're gonna get us kicked out of here again Denny.''

''Bufoooooooooooooooon aha. Baboon...'' Dennis sings.

Rick and Frank have to hold back laughter as they share a look with one another.

''Waylon, why do you look so familiar? I think I saw you somewhere...'' Rick says.

''I used to work here...'' I mumble.

His eyes widen and a deep glare forms on his face, It's jarring,''So did I...'' He growls.

My jaw drops. Another employee is in here with me!? No way! Maybe we can come up with a plan or something to get out of here?

''What did you do?'' He asks me.

''I was a computer programmer, I coded things and helped with the processes downstairs...'' I answer.

''Oh, a computer whizz...I see...I was an executive.'' he replies.

''Why did they lock you up?'' I ask.

He doesn't say a word and he looks as though he never will. What a suspicious guy this is. He seems to have many tricks up his sleeve. I definitely have to watch my back around this one.

He finally speaks up and it comes out as a whisper,''I can't see how telling you all of that would benefit me in the slightest.''

Okay...

I'm never gonna ask this guy another question.

The moment is interrupted by a nurse yelling that lunchtime is over.

What an interesting lunch this was.

Frank somehow wolfed down all of his food.

Man...

I don't think I'll ever get used to these people.

* * *

During recreational time Frank and Dennis found me and invited me to sit with them on the basketball court.

Frank was still giving me a dreamy look.

I can't tell if it's because he's high or horny.

I hope it's the former.

''I wanna play basketball!'' Dennis exclaims.

''Then go,'' Frank answered simply.

After Dennis leaves, I ask,''Did you guys know each other outside of here?''

''Nope. We simply became friends at lunch one day and now we're roommates so things are working out well for us. I'm glad that I'm his roommate. Other people would try to take advantage of his disorder. I protect him. He's like a son to me.'' Frank says grinning.

''Okay...I get it.'' I nod.

We both talk about whatever pops into our heads. This goes on all through dinner. I feel more comfortable around Frank than anyone here. I'm happy to finally have a friend.

* * *

Shower time comes around and I do what I normally do. I wait until everyone else is done and go in by myself or at least with few people.

After my shower, I am taken to my room and Eddie is already in bed facing the wall. I lay down as well and hope that tomorrow is as good as today was. This is the first day where I've felt something akin to happiness.

My days continue on like this. Dennis and Frank really do lift my mood. I enjoy spending time with them. I seem to brighten their day as well. At this point I consider them to be my friends. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I made friends. I no longer feel that emptiness and sadness that I once did.

I'm actually smiling now. 


	2. Kiss

Now Frank and Dennis follow me everywhere it's as though we have started our very own crew.

Everything was going fine without any hiccups until one night I heard Eddie crying in his sleep. He started thrashing around and crying out,'' No! Stop! Rape! Dirty! Sick! Stop!''

He's talking but not moving other than shaking his head from side to side.

I know how horrible nightmares can be so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I get out of bed and hug him. Call it my dad instincts. At first, he gasps and tries to fight me off but I continue to hug him regardless.

His breathing hitches and a sob escapes his throat it's so filled with pain that I feel tears prickle my eyes. I can feel his pain through every time he sobs against my shoulder.

I gasp when I feel his strong arms wrap around me and pull me into the bed with him. I'm now on top of him snuggling into his broad chest. He clutching me as though his very life depends on it and cries into my hair. This goes on for a long while. I melt into his touch. I didn't realize how touch starved I've become. I hate myself for it but I feel a bit of arousal pooling in my gut. Not because I get off on grown-ass men crying but I'm bisexual and pressed against a handsome man and his very firm muscle. If I died in his arms right now, I'd be one happy man.

I feel gross for thinking these thoughts but it's been so long since I've gotten off. Anything can get me off this point, it really doesn't help that I swing both ways.

I know we can't fall asleep this way. The nurses would throw a fit and think that we're doing inappropriate things.

Once his chest stops heaving and he calms down I lightly rub the tears from his face.

That gesture caused him to break down again and squeeze me in his arms. After he calms down he whispers,'' Thank you. You are such a kind and gentle soul. Such a rarity in this cold cruel world. I wish to cradle you in my arms forever.''

The deep timbre of his voice sends chills down my spine. His voice is so silky smooth. He sounds so gentle and sweet. There's something about him that is tortured.

He gently kisses my forehead and I don't know what to think of it.

After comforting him a little bit longer I slowly move to get off of him and clutches onto me for dear life.

I whisper,'' We can't sleep like this. They'll find us in the morning and we'll get in trouble for it...''

''You're right...I'm just so starved for touch. Please...touch my cheek again?'' He whispers.

I gently rub his cheek with the back of my hand and he practically purrs at the touch. My heart slowly breaks for this man. He's so desperate for touch and he seems so...broken.

I'm curious about what landed this man here...I heard he was a serial killer but he seems so gentle and vulnerable. Is he really that dangerous? I can't see it.

The doorknob rattles and I fly off of his bed and into mine and pretend to be asleep. The nurses do nightly rounds to check on us. Worst timing ever.

I hope that he sleeps well...I wish I was still in the bed pressed against his chest. I practically melt at the memory.

Ugh. I've got it bad.

* * *

That next morning Eddie was acting differently. He no longer faced the wall. He instead stares at me. When the nurse lets us out he follows me to breakfast. When I spot Frank and Dennis I go to sit with them and to my surprise, Eddie sits right next to me.

Huh?

Does he have attachment problems?

He might just have attachment issues.

I look over at him and greet him.

He gives me a big smile and greets me,'' Goodmorning.''

''Who's your friend here?'' Franks asks looking ecstatic.

''New friend! New friend!'' Dennis screams.

''Shut up Dennis!'' Franks hisses,'' You're gonna get kicked out again!''

I chuckle and say,'' This is Eddie. He's my roommate.''

Frank nods and waves,'' Hiya Eddie! You're always welcome over here.''

Eddie shyly looks away.

Kindness seems to scare him. Or at least make him nervous? Was he severely abused as a child?

Breakfast went well along with the rest of the day. Everything was so very peaceful. The only weird thing was that Eddie kept following me everywhere I went.

Maybe hugging him was not the best idea?

* * *

When we get back to our room I decide to ask him why he follows me around and his answer surprises me.

''You are my first friend here. I-I know I'm not the best with words but I try...'' Eddie says softly.

''Oh okay...'' I say softly,'' Well...tell me more about you?''

Eddie smiles and says,'' Well...I had a wonderful childhood. It was literally Leave it, Beaver. I love my Ma and Pa. I was so blessed to grow up in the house that I did. Truly I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I love very many things. I'm a very passionate man that is filled with so many dreams that I wish to bring to fruition. My parents really worked hard to give me the best. And want to do the same for my own children someday. I worked as a factory worker for quite some time before doing construction and I even did bodybuilding for a short time. My old bones can't do all of that anymore...Um...I've been married ten times...''

TEN TIMES! HOLY SHIT!

I don't buy the Leave it to Beaver stuff. If his childhood was that happy why does he cling so badly? And TEN TIMES!? HOW?

''Um...I...Um...I am open-minded and I like to try new things. I can sew dresses and a bunch of other clothes...I used to be a fashion designer. I'm always creating things and trying to bring beauty to this ugly world. I think I can be relatable sometimes...I just...I don't like people. At all. People are ghastly''

I nod taking in all of this information.

''So what about you?''

''I used to work at this place-''

''That's why you looked so familiar!'' Eddie exclaims.

''Yup...I had a wife and two kids...'' I mumble fighting off the intense pain in my heart. The thought of my family kills me inside so I try not to think of them at all anymore.

''Lucky.'' Eddie retorts a dark shadow forms over his eyes,'' Quite frankly I am jealous. I want a wife and children more than I want anything in this world. Tell me! What is it like?''

I take a deep breath and say,'' It's one of the best feelings in the world. The day my first son was born I felt as though I had entered into a different reality. Seeing his little face and hands made my heart melt. I had the same reaction when my second son was born. My children became my life. The joy they brought me was indescribable. Watching them grow up from babies to toddlers to children is an experience that I want to travel back in time and do again. I cherish the years when they were babies more than anything. You'll never get those cuddles and coos ever again. The thought makes my heart ache beyond belief so to remedy that I filmed them every chance I could. I filmed the first time they walked and talked and everything. I even filmed them just sleeping or cooing at me. The most beautiful sound in the world is their voices.''

Eddie nods looking lost in thought.

''I don't have very many hobbies that don't involve technology...Hey...why are you here?'' I ask.

''I honestly don't know. I don't belong here. This place is filled to the brim with rapists and liars.'' Eddie growls.

Eddie is one strange dude.

''Why are you here?'' He asks me.

''I'm a whistleblower. This company is shitty and needs to be exposed! They threw me in here so I couldn't shut this place down.'' I exclaim.

''How ghastly! I want to shut this place down too!'' Eddie says enthusiastically,'' Can I have another hug, Waylon? You give the best hugs.''

I blush and hug him close to my chest and I feel him completely collapse in my arms. I know that feeling very well. Everyone needs someone to lean on. It's too hard to go about life alone.

''Thank you so much, Waylon. You're an angel...'' Eddie whispers squeezing me.

* * *

We make arts and crafts for every holiday. It's fun I feel like I'm in Elementary school again. I made an adorable snowman, Frank made Santa Claus, Dennis made a deformed reindeer, and Eddie just watched us. It's going to be Christmas day in a few days and everyone is counting down. The staff is even letting us watch tv. Christmas movies are playing non-stop. I decided to get some hot chocolate and Christmas cookies and cuddle up with Frank and Dennis. My arm was intertwined with Frank's and Dennis was sitting on the other side of Frank cuddling his other arm. I wasn't surprised when Eddie showed up but I was surprised when Eddie cuddled up next to me. He even intertwined his arm with mine.

Frank looked at the gesture and frowned slightly. I'm not used to seeing a frown on his face. It looked weird. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and out of nowhere Frank gets up and leaves the room. I set down my snacks and pull away from Eddie,'' I'll be back in a bit Eddie.'' I whisper and chase after Frank.

Frank wasn't far away. He was pacing slightly.

''What's wrong Frank?'' I question.

''It's nothing...It's just me being stupid...It's my stupid imagination running wild.'' Frank mumbles.

''Frank...you can tell me anything...what's wrong?'' I whisper.

''I-I...have feelings for you okay? I thought I'd just get over it but it's only getting worse over time...I want to be with you...'' Frank admits.

I'm feeling extremely conflicted. I am attracted to Frank in that way but I' m also attracted to Eddie. Eddie is definitely my type but so is Frank...

I don't know which one would be better for me.

I've never had this much attention before especially from men.

''I...I...'' My thought is cut off by Frank kissing me, I melt into the kiss. I don't know how long we kiss for but I feel so safe and warm in his arms.

Once the kiss ends I whisper,'' Frank...I don't know how I feel about this...I think we should take our time and see where this goes...''

Frank nods in agreement and kisses me one last time,'' Understood.''

When we go back into the movie room Eddie is nowhere to be found. I don't see him again until the end of the day.

''I haven't seen you all day Eddie...you alright?'' I ask.

Eddie shakes his head no and shows me his wrist. I cringe at the sight of it it's a bright red and purple, and his knuckles look scuffed up and bloody that can't be healthy.

''Oh my goodness! Eddie! You really need to get that checked out!'' I exclaim.

''Ah, it's nothing...'' Eddie says shrugging it off.

''Seriously Eddie! You need to see the nurse!'' I exclaim.

''Okay, okay...'' He sighs and calls for the nurse.

After his wrist is taken care of he is given a cast. I stare at his hands in awe,'' Your hands are so big...''

''Your hands are so small...'' He counters grabbing hold of my hand with his cast free hand.

''Touche...'' I counter pouting.

He chuckles before kissing my hand,'' You are like a ray of sunshine do you know that Waylon?''

My eyes widen and I can feel myself blush at the compliment,'' Thank you...''

''It's the truth,'' Eddie says seriously.

I stare into his bright blue eyes and nearly get lost in them. He gets closer to me, he stands so close to me that it's nearly suffocating.

The door flies open and the nurse saunters in,'' Med time!''

I've never been more grateful for an interruption in my life. What was Eddie planning on doing before the nurse came in? He was standing awfully close.

Was he going to kiss me?

Why am I getting kissed so often?

I know that the men here haven't seen a woman or children for years now, which might just have an effect on their mental health. Maybe everyone is just lonely?

I just don't know what to think of this place...


	3. Unnerving

The next morning I sit next to Frank like normal and he's his normal smiley self until Eddie sits next to me.

The two of them share a long stare.

I just sit there to avoid interrupting their staring contest.

Out of nowhere, I get yanked out of my seat,'' Can I borrow you, Buddy? Yes? Good!''

Frank and Eddie turn their stares to Rick as he pulls me to the corner of the cafeteria,'' I know that you're young and stupid. But I want to warn you about getting emotionally involved with lunatics. You can do whatever you want and I know that this place can get lonely. Everyone needs some companionship but you're barking up the wrong tree with that Gluskin guy. Be careful around him.''

I look where Eddie is and he's glaring at us.

''Just be careful buddy...'' Rick warns before leaving me to go talk to someone else.

I return to the table and Frank asks,'' So how did you sleep last night?''

''Like a baby...'' I say smiling.

''So did I.'' He leans into my ear and whispers,'' I dreamt of you.''

My eyes widen and I blush a bright red.

I am taken from that thought by Eddie grunting and clutching his head.

''Are you alright Eddie?'' I ask cautiously.

''I...I think it's from the REM sessions...I've been having headaches ever since.'' Eddie grunts and rubs his temples.

''Why would the REM thing cause headaches?'' I ask curiously.

''I have faster reactions in my sleep than most. My dreams have been so vivid and I lucid dream every night. My dreams have gotten so weird and the intense. It puts a strain on me physically...My vision is blurring...'' Eddie mumbles leaning onto me for support.

Frank simply stares at the other man unfazed.

Dennis asks,'' What's REM are they like REO Speedwagon?''

I am unable to hold in my laughter,'' No Dennis.''

''What do you need help with Eddie?'' I offer, I know that the man is going through a lot right now.

''I can't go outside today. I need to rest. Could you watch over me to make sure I don't start acting out my dreams?'' Eddie asks softly his tone of voice is pitiful.

Frank scoffs.

I nod,'' Yes. I will watch over you.''

* * *

I just lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling while Eddie sleeps.

I hear Eddie mumble,'' You are the best friend I've ever had Waylon.''

I'm startled by it, I look over and see bright blue eyes staring at me.

''Well, that's nice to know,'' I say softly.

''I've never had a best friend before...'' He mumbles.

I don't know what to say.

''Please be a good friend.'' He grumbles before turning over to go to sleep.

What does that mean? I know what it meant but why did he say it? He's strange. I don't understand any of his thought processes. It seems like the more we talk the less I know about him. I want to know him better but he's just so mysterious.

He seems to have a bit of a lying problem too. Or at least it seems like it. A lot of what he says doesn't add up.

Tomorrow I will try to learn more about him.

* * *

I woke up early the next day, I turned over only to see Eddie staring at me from his bed. Does he watch me sleep?

''Good morning best friend,'' Eddie whispers.

''Good morning,'' I reply.

He looks so eager and interested.

''Did you sleep well?'' I ask softly.

''No...I couldn't really sleep...'' He mumbles.

''That's not good,'' I whisper in return.

''It's fine. You're here. That's all that matters.'' He whispers in reply.

Okay...? Now I'm starting to get creeped out.

* * *

During breakfast, I motion for Frank to follow me into one of the halls to talk.

Frank grins at me and gives me a friendly hug,'' How are you today beautiful?''

''I'm fine...I just wanted to spend some time with you away from other people...''I reply.

''I wish we could escape this place together...possibly go on a date or something?'' Frank says looking wistfully to the side.

''I feel the same way...This place is just so stuffy...'' I grumble.

''This place is so much better with you in it...'' Frank whispers placing a hand on my cheek.

I feel my cheek warm underneath his touch. He always knows the right thing to say.

''Best friend! There you are!'' Eddie exclaims. He nearly runs Frank over and knocks him out of the way with his shoulder. Eddie positions himself between us refusing to acknowledge Frank.

''Hey, Eddie...'' I say softly.

''I've been looking everywhere for you!'' Eddie says reaching out for my hand.

I let him grab it.

''Um...Eddie...me and Frank were in the middle of a conversation.'' I inform him.

He frowns and shoots Frank a glare. Frank returns it. Eddie circles Frank looking like a predator sizing up his prey. Eddie uses his height to his advantage as he towers over the shorter man. It looks as though a fight will break out any minute.

Frank scoffs and goes back into the cafeteria.

Eddie smiles at his victory.

He then turns to me and asks,'' Why are you friends with him? He's a weirdo...he tried to rape you...''

My eyes widen as I gasp. Did Eddie see the kiss me and Frank shared?

''What are you talking about Eddie?'' I ask softly.

''He kissed you...boys shouldn't kiss or touch each other like that. It's dirty! It's wrong! Boys shouldn't rape other boys!'' He hisses with venom.

''I agree that rape is wrong but what about gay and bisexual men Eddie?'' I ask him.

''Gay...? As in happy? Bisexual? What's that? I've heard it before but...I never really gave it much thought...Or maybe I forgot about it? Why?'' Eddie trails off.

''Being gay is when a man likes other men romantically and sexually and bisexual is when men are attracted to men and women romantically and sexually,'' I explain.

''Ew...why? Boys and men are disgusting! Men have sex with each other on purpose!?'' Eddie exclaims looking very upset. He starts to breathe heavily and stares off into space for a little bit. I almost feel the urge to call a nurse to help him.

I rub his arm to soothe him but he flinches away from me.

''Do you like other boys Waylon?'' He asks me, his face is deathly serious.

I don't answer. I don't know how to. I never thought my sexuality would come into question here. I've been out since I started puberty years ago. I know the world can be very cruel to men like me so I don't tell people often.

My silence speaks volumes for Eddie and he makes a disgusted sound at me and leaves. I didn't expect to be rejected for my sexual identity. I should have lied to him.

I go to sit next to Frank and Dennis. Eddie is nowhere to be found.

Frank asks,'' Where did Eddie go?''

''I have no clue...we talked about something and he got upset...'' I answer.

''Let me guess? You were paying too much attention to me?'' Frank asks.

''What?'' is my reply.

''You can not tell me that you don't notice how jealous that idiot is,'' Frank says rolling his eyes.

''I-I don't see it...He's just trying to fit in with us. He's trying to be friendly...'' I say in his defense.

''No...what he's trying to do is manipulate and isolate you.'' Frank countered.

''I don't understand where you're getting this?'' I argue.

''I don't understand how you don't see how much of a lying manipulative prick he is!'' Frank answers back.

''Guys...please don't fight?,'' Dennis says,'' I don't like it when you fight...''

I ignore Dennis and say,'' It sounds like you're the jealous one, Frank!''

''How am I the jealous one!? I'm not the one following you around everywhere and injuring myself on purpose for attention! He punched a wall as hard as he could and broke his fucking wrist simply because you gave attention to me! He called me a filthy rapist and to keep my hands off of you or he'll fucking kill me with his bare hands! Also, I'm not making up shit about my REM cycles or staging fake headaches for everyone's sympathy either!'' Frank retorts.

''How do you know its fake!?'' I argue.

''Ah C'MON! You can't be that damn dense!'' Frank exclaims.

''No. Maybe I am.'' I say getting up from the table.

Frank reaches out to me and I snatch my arm back.

''C'mon Waylon...please come back? We can talk this out?'' Frank calls after me.

I ignore him in favor of going back into the main room. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm so angry at Frank I can't see straight. Where did all of these crazy accusations even come from? How does he know that Eddie's wrist was injured on purpose and that he's lying and manipulating? Eddie may have just gotten upset and hit the wall without thinking. It just sounds like Frank is making things up to make Eddie sound bad.

* * *

I decide to stay in my room all day. The nurses let me. Eddie decides to stay in the room as well. He simply stares at me and it's very unnerving.

''Why are you staring at me, Eddie?'' I ask looking at him.

''You like boys?'' He questions.

Not this again.

I choose not to answer again.

Eddie tilts his head and hums. He's squinting at me now as though he's trying to figure me out. I sigh and sit up,'' Why do you ask?''

Eddie answers by smashing his lips against mine and pushing me back onto the bed. He pins me down and straddles my hips.

WHAT THE FUCK!?


	4. Confusion

I try to push him off of me but he puts even more weight onto me and sloppily attempts to lip-lock with me. The more I push at him the more he squeezes me close. I end up kicking and punching at him.

He gasps and moves away,'' You don't want this? Why? Why didn't you kick and punch Frank? What makes me any different? Am I not good enough for you!?''

I sigh and ask,'' Eddie...are you jealous?''

Eddie looks shocked,'' Am I...what? Why would I be jealous?''

''You keep copying Frank...You can just be yourself, Eddie. I will accept you for who you are.'' I say gently.

His eyes are shifty and suspicious. He looks unconvinced that I would accept him for who he is,'' Did you kiss me because you thought that that was what I wanted? Are you just trying to please me? You can be straight Eddie. You don't have to turn yourself gay in order to be my best friend.''

''No...I am gay. Seriously. I always was.'' Eddie argues.

My jaw drops.

What?

Is this guy serious?

I'm really worried about him now. He's flat out lying. He never showed any signs of being gay before. Sure he kissed my hand in the past and held me close but I didn't see that as gay. It was more of a desperation thing. The men in this asylum don't get touched unless it's for a beating. They don't get cuddles and love and support. They get punishment.

It's normal to crave connection. We humans need it. Is Eddie so desperate for connection that he's willing to lie and take on a whole new identity?

''Eddie...I'll still be your friend if you are straight. You don't have to pretend to be gay to be my friend...'' I repeat.

''I'm not pretending. I truly am gay. I desire other men.'' Eddie argues.

''Have you ever been with a man before?'' I ask.

''Of course...I had a boyfriend in college. He was very feminine. Stereotypical prima donna. He looked a lot like you...blonde hair and all. It's probably why I like you so much...'' Eddie says smiling.

I don't know if he's lying to me or not.

''And the ten marriages you had?'' I question.

''Oh. Yeah, that happened. I...struggle with love...no one loves me for the real me. Once they know the real me they leave. I feel unworthy of love. I have to wear masks to be worthy of love. You don't love me either hm?'' Eddie says looking like he's on the verge of tears,'' Well I can make you love me, Waylon. Just give me time okay?''

''You're fine just the way you are. You don't have to lie and have so many personalities man!'' I argue.

''You don't know me. You'll leave once you get to know me! I just know it!'' Eddie hisses looking pissed.

The air suddenly feels cold. His mood changed so quickly that it startled me.

I stay silent as he glares at me.

''Okay...so you're gay...did you marry those women for no reason?'' I ask.

''I want a beautiful wife that can bear my children and stay at home with them. I want a lovely woman that I can provide for. I want a lovely submissive minx that I can completely trust and give my heart to. I want that more than the air I breathe...'' He says this so dreamily that I believe him. His eyes are clouded over and his eyes are filled with want.

''Sooo you're not gay?'' I ask.

''Uh-Um...maybe I'm bisexual?'' It came out as a question.

I shrug. I am so confused right now. The more I'm around Eddie the weirder he gets. Before I can even think he's on top of me again. He captures my lips with his own and frantically tries to undress me. I nearly scream as he attempts to unzip my outfit.

I punch at his face and he growls back. He pins my arms above my head again. I frantically try to kick him off,'' No! Stop! Please let me go, Eddie! Fucking let me go!''

I snatch my hands away from his grip and attempt to knee him in the crotch. He catches my hand and spreads my legs.

''What the fuck Eddie?'' I gasp.

''Is this not how boys do it?'' Eddie asks.

''Eddie! You can't just rape me!'' I yell back.

''But...I thought that that was what boys do? Don't gay boys rape each other?'' Eddie asks childishly.

''NO! No gay boys don't rape each other Eddie! Where the fuck did you hear that!?'' I scream kicking at him.

Eddie looks very perplexed. He stops trying to pin me down and moves away from me looking lost in thought.

After a moment of silence, Eddie asks,''So...gay men don't rape each other? They actually want sex with each other? Why?''

''Because they're GAY Eddie!'' I retort angrily.

''Why?'' Eddie asks.

''Why what Eddie?'' I ask sounding just as tired as I felt.

''Why do they want to have sex with each other when girls exist?'' Eddie questions.

''Oh my God Eddie you can not be serious. It's because they're gay!'' I answer getting annoyed.

''But why though? Men are disgusting...'' Eddie says looking completely confused.

''Okay...so let me get this straight...you believe that gay sex is rape because men are too disgusting, so there is no way that they could be attracted to each other,'' I say.

''Yes...and no...'' Eddie says looking up at the ceiling,'' Boys are meant to be with girls. Marriage is supposed to happen. Marriage is the right thing and the best thing to do or you are sinning... Girls were made for boys. Girls are submissive and they clean houses and they cook for you. Girls are fuckable. Soooo you f-consummate your marriage with girls because that's what you're supposed to do. Do you know? Girls are meant to take our seed. That's what they were made for.''

''And nothing else?'' I question.

''What?'' He asks looking at me.

''Girls were not made for anything other than taking our seed?'' I ask again.

''Yes.'' He says looking deadly serious.

''Dude...I thought you said you were gay earlier?'' I say running a hand through my hair.

''No...bisexual...'' Eddie argues.

''Dude you just learned that word today! How are you bisexual when you're disgusted by men and you think that rape is normal for men to do to each other?'' I ask.

''No! No, I never said that! Rape is not normal for men to do to each other but that's what they do.'' Eddie says with a shrug,'' But Darling, I'd never hurt you...only if you wanted me to.''

''What the fuck did you just call me?'' I ask.

''Darling. You're my darling. My sugar plum...my sweet succulent minx...'' His voice had arousal in it and I suddenly had to cross my legs.

Damn it body! Stop betraying me! Eddie's voice is so deep and smooth. I think he knows what type of effect he's having on me because he squints at me for a moment before putting a hand on my thigh and rubbing circles into it.

''I'll never rape you like the others do,'' Eddie says kindly.

And there goes my erection.

I take a deep breath and stop myself from flailing in frustration I am so close to flipping the fuck out right now,'' Eddie! What are you talking about!?''

Eddie looks peeved at my annoyance he refuses to answer me. He simply crosses his arms and glares.

''Eddie...dude. So you're saying that I'm a rapist because I swing both ways? I have never raped a man in my entire life. All of my relationships with men have been consensual. I have never been raped either so I don't understand where you're getting this information from!?'' I exclaim.

''You've never been raped?'' Eddie asks softly.

''Have you?'' I ask.

Eddie turns his head away from me and lets out a shaky breath.

Oh.

At first, I don't know what to say but eventually, I ask what I was thinking,'' Eddie...were you raped by a man?''

Eddie starts laughing loudly,'' How ridiculous! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question!? Of course not!''

Why is he laughing?

I attempt to place a hand on his shoulder but he growls and pushes me clean off the bed.

Okay.

So this is a very sore subject.

''U-Um...I think I'm just gonna...'' I try to leave the room but he pulls me back in and throws me onto the bed.

''You can't leave! Why did you try to leave? You're judging me huh? Calling me weak, a pathetic worm! A helpless faggot!?'' Eddie accuses.

''WOAH! A WHAT!? I thought you didn't know what being gay was? Where did that slur come from!?'' I scream trying to get away from him.

''C'mere!'' He yells pulling me closer.

''What do you want!?'' I ask trying to crawl away.

He doesn't answer. He just keeps trying to hold me close. He keeps trying to pull me into the bed with him. I've never been so confused by a person in my life.

I calm down and ask,''Do I make your dick hard?''

He stops pulling me and simply blinks at me confused,'' What?''

''Do I make your dick hard? Does the idea of bumping uglies with me make you hard? Do you really want to stick it in my ass or are you just having a mental breakdown or something? Do I really turn you on? I am so confused. I really don't get the vibe from you that you actually are down to fuck. You're too obsessed with throwing me around and knockin me into things. Are you even interested in fucking at all? What if you get me naked? Will your dick even get hard? Or are you just chasing a power trip? Or is this your idea of connection?'' I ask cocking an eyebrow.

''Shut up!'' He growls and pins me down again.

''Ugh...here we go again,'' I mumbled. I'm on the cold ass floor now with Eddie in between my legs with my arms pinned above my head.

He presses his hardness down on my stomach and I get my answer.

''Oh...you're huge...'' I say with a glint of horror in my eyes.

He smirks looking mighty proud of his girth and rubs his bulge against my stomach gently and I have never felt so conflicted in my life. I've never wanted to fuck and fight someone at the same time. I want to sock him in the fucking jaw as he fucks my ass raw. I want to slam his face into a brick wall and then suck his cock. I want to run away from him and run into his arms at the exact same time.

What is happening to me?

Have I gone crazy from being in here?

Eddie continues to grind his hips against my stomach slowly causing me to moan and arch my back,'' Oh...fuck me, Eddie!''

''It would be my pleasure darling!'' Eddie says excitedly.

I didn't realize how sensitive I have gotten. I haven't had sex in a very long time, I haven't even gotten myself off since Eddie is always watching me. I want to come so badly. I have a suspicion that all Eddie has to do is grab my dick and then I'll be down for the count. Eddie looks as though he's in the same position. He looks ready to come any moment just from humping my hip and lower stomach.

The door opens and to my surprise, it is not the nurse.

It's Frank. How he got in here I have no clue.

He just stands there seething for a little bit before throwing himself at Eddie. I never thought I'd see Frank fistfight anyone. Especially not over me.

Dennis slips in and whispers,'' Stop it, Frank! You're going to get yourself tortured later!''

Frank is too blinded by rage to listen. Eddie practically bodyslams him on the floor making the bed tip over in the process. It was loud as hell so I know that people will be coming in here soon.

Dennis and I try to break their fight up as best as we can but to no avail.

''What the hell is going on in here boys!?'' A voice shouts from the doorway.

In walks none other than Jeremy Blaire with a clipboard in tow.

The last person I needed to see today was this fucking asshole.


	5. The Plan

I have to hold back my disgust at the sight of Jeremy, he's still the scumbag I remember him to be. He's still mad that I didn't kiss his ass when I worked here. He's also mad that I wasn't attracted to him when I worked here too. Let me explain. Jeremy is not gay or bisexual in his mind he's ''straight''. But he is so narcissistic that he feels that all gay and bisexual men should want to fuck him and suck his dick literally. Like, he literally wanted me to suck his dick under his desk. I have no clue how he found out that I like guys but when he did he was relentless. Not because he actually wanted to get freaky he just likes feeling powerful and feeling more manly than someone else. He would make me sit on my knees every day all day at work if he could have just so he could feel taller haha. Well anyway, he took my rejection as a personal challenge.

A personal challenge to ruin my fucking life.

The fight immediately stops and Eddie tries to fix his appearance as best as he can. Frank is still breathing heavily. Dennis and I are just relieved that it's over.

''Why are you two in here in the first place?'' Jeremy asks pointing at Frank and Dennis.

''We heard a commotion sir...W-We came in here to check on them...'' Dennis says softly.

Jeremy nods looking unimpressed,''What's with the fighting?''

''Nothing! They just had a disagreement! This will never happen again!'' I say glaring at Frank.

Frank glared back at me,''I bet it will. You looked to be enjoying it.''

''What are you talking about Frank!? You are being ridiculous today!'' I argue back.

Jeremy hushes us,''Calm down boys there's no need to get all upset. Now, tell me what Waylon did wrong to cause all of this commotion.''

My jaw drops at the accusation. I knew this fuck nut was going to blame everything on me. I just knew it!

Eddie refused to talk, Frank said nothing, and Dennis just nervously paced around.

Jeremy turns to me and looks as though he's waiting for an answer.

''They just had a disagreement is all,'' I answered.

''Well...what are you going to do to make up for it hm?'' Jeremy asks cupping my cheek. Memories flood my head of the times this bastard has tried to frame me and make me do whatever he wanted me to. I suddenly feel dirty.

Frank hisses,''Why are you touching him like that?''

I roll my eyes,''Frank...chill out.''

''No! You chill out! I don't know why you've changed so much! I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore!'' Frank yells.

''You never knew who the fuck I was!'' I scream back.

The room grows deathly silent.

Jeremy puts his hands up in defense,''Woah! Am I interrupting a lover's spat here or what? You two know that all of this screaming, fighting, and whatever the hell else has been happening in here is against the rules. If this problem persists I will put every single one of you in solitary confinement!''

Eddie looked as though he was going to cry as he pleaded,''No! No! Anything but that! Please! Please! We'll all be good! Please!''

Jeremy who was now getting off on his power trip snickered.

''We''ll all be good Jeremy,'' I grunt.

''Huh!? That's Mr. Blaire to you!'' He growls hovering over me.

He slaps my cheek and Frank growls.

''Mr. Blaire,'' I whisper.

Jeremy leans into my ear,''That's better bitch. You better remember your fucking place! It's under my fucking foot and it will always be you piece of shit!'' He smashes my head against the wall and the pain that soars through my head makes me nearly scream.

''Waylon!'' Frank, Eddie, and Dennis yell in unison.

''Don't disrespect me ever again! And keep your fuckin' boyfriends in line! I know you're the type to let all of these fuckers jizz on you!''

''Jizz on you? What is that?'' Eddie asks Frank and Frank dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

''I've got my eye on you Park...One missed step and your ass is mine...''Jeremy threatens looming over me and Dennis has to hold Frank back from punching him.

Jeremy runs his fingers through my hair and Frank howls in protest.

Jeremy snickers,''Oh I see...you can be a whore for him but not for me...''

Dennis has to use all of his strength to keep both Frank and Eddie from beating Jeremy's ass.

''He's MINE! MINE!'' Frank shouts.

''NO! He's mine!'' Eddie yells.

''What is this? A fucking gay pride parade?'' Jeremy jokes rolling his eyes,''Are all of you so desperate for connection that all of you have gone gay? It really is like a prison in here...''

''Please leave Jeremy...'' I beg hoping that he listens to me.

''So you've been just giving it away huh Park? When? Was it in the showers?'' Jeremy asks.

''I didn't have sex with anyone!'' I yell.

''Now you know I don't believe that.'' Jeremy hisses, he yanks me by my hair and I pull away as best as I can.

''What do you want Jeremy?'' I hiss.

''You know what I want you slut!'' Jeremy growls grabbing my ass and pulls me close to him.

''Why does everyone want what's mine!? I haven't even gotten to grab his ass! What the fuck!?'' Frank sighs in exasperation.

''He's mine,'' Eddie argues childishly.

''You're not even gay Eddie,'' Frank argues.

''Neither am I...'' Jeremy says,''Waylon's just such a girly little bitch ain't ya Waylon? Mmm so slim and...controllable...''

My eyes widen at that. So everyone here sees me as their helpless bottom? What the fuck? I am a grown-ass man! I'm not helpless or girly in the slightest. I just don't understand these men? I've never been treated like this until I came here.

''I'll be back to see you soon Waylon. Get the hell out of here you two!'' Jeremy yells before leaving the room.

Frank and Dennis obey but not without Frank whispering for me to meet him outside for recreation time.

I wait until the coast is clear and leave with Eddie hot on my heels.

When I get to the outside area Frank says,''Okay! So I've got a plan for us to break out of this bitch! I can't stand being here any longer.''

''O-Okay...what's your plan?'' I ask.

''The sewer system...I found a way to it through me and Dennis's room.'' Frank answers.

''But how are we going to get there? They lock us in our room at night...'' I whisper.

''That's where you come in...That Jeremy asshole is coming back for you tonight isn't he? You can beat his ass and jack his fucking keys!'' Frank says with a passion burning in his eyes.

''Woo! Woo!'' Dennis exclaims.

''Do you really think it'll be that easy?'' I ask.

''It might not. You'll have to do some serious sneaking around. We're definitely going to have to change our names or something. We have to lay low and not draw any attention to ourselves.'' Frank whispers.

Eddie hums,''Where will we live?''

''No. Where will YOU live.'' Frank counters.

I swat at Frank's arm,''Where the hell do you expect him to go?''

''Why do you take up for him so fucking much!? Do you have a crush on him or something!? What type of relationship do you two have!? Is he your side piece!?'' Frank exclaims.

''What's a side piece?'' Eddie asks.

I ignore Eddie and choose to answer Frank,''For your information, I am single Frank!''

''What!? You are not!'' Frank hisses.

''What? Did you think we were exclusive?'' I ask.

''Yes! I didn't think I had to fucking spell it out! Everyone's trying to fuck you so now you're acting stupid!'' Frank accuses.

''Slut.'' Eddie chastizes shaking his head in disapproval.

I can only gawk at them in disbelief.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself,''I never said that I was looking for a relationship. I don't know why all of you are so fucking forceful!''

''Well...it's quite simple Darling. It's-''

''Please stop calling me that,'' I say cutting him off.

''Darling...what? You don't like it? You are my darling you know?'' Eddie says giving me a sweet smile.

I suddenly remember that I am in a mental institution.

''Before we continue...I want to ask everyone why they are in here. Starting with you Eddie.'' I say trying to calm myself down.

Eddie says,''I don't know why I'm here to be quite honest with you. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I was a good boy. A good man. A gentleman you could say. I worked as a fashion designer. I even had my own shop. I always keep my wits about me. I am not mentally insane in any compacity. Some people say I have a childish quality to me but that doesn't make me crazy...I'm just a little out of the loop you understand? I didn't do anything to be put in here.''

''What happened to all ten of your wives?'' I ask.

He suddenly goes stiff. His nose flares as he wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me from the table. All I can do is claw at his hand and cough.

Frank punches him in the head and Dennis rushes to break up the impending fight.

I try to calm them down so that we don't attract the attention of the guards. I'm still shaken from Eddie literally lifting me off of the ground with one fucking hand! What was that? Where did that even come from?

Frank tries to calm him down but nothing works. Eddie looks as though he's about to beat the shit out of me so I say as seductively as I can,''Darling...darling...it's alright. It's alright. Calm down, please? You hurt me, Eddie...You play too rough...''

Eddie's eyes soften,''Darling...''

''You are such a strong man Eddie...I want those strong arms wrapped around me...'' I sigh dreamily.

Frank screeches angrily and stomps away.

''Anything for you Darling...I'd go to the moon and back for you...'' Eddie says rubbing one of my shoulders. His eyes are slowly coming back into focus.

''Oh Eddie you scared me there...how are you feeling?'' I ask gently.

''In love. Oh, I love you so much, Waylon!'' Suddenly he gets on one knee and I hurriedly pull him to his feet.

''We are in public Eddie!'' I hiss.

''I don't care! Marry me? I could make you the happiest girl in the world!'' Eddie says swooning.

''I am not a girl Eddie...'' I mumble feeling uncomfortable at how he looks at me.

''I know...at first that disappointed me but...I think I can get used to it...Maybe...'' Eddie says sounding confused.

Frank is frantically walking in circles and doing breathing exercises as Dennis counts for him. I didn't realize how much he liked me. Frank really does like me. I don't know if Eddie likes me though. Something about him tells me that he can not see me. He does not see me for me. I know that Eddie is not in love with me. He's in love with the idea of loving me. It's kind of creepy.

Frank runs his hands through his hair and says,''Oookay! I'm okay. I'm okay. So when's the wedding?''

I blush and shake my head,''Eddie was just telling a joke is all...''

''Oh Darling! Oh, Darling! You play too rough!'' Frank mocks my voice,''Was that a joke too?''

''Frank...I didn't realize how much you liked me...I don't know if I like you as much as you like me...'' I say as gently as possible.

''Oh okay cool! It's fine. It's fine. Totally fine! I'm fine! And I'm so HAPPY for the both of you! I wish you too well!'' Frank growls before storming off. Dennis calls after him,''B-but! The plan!''

Frank ignores him goes back inside.

I turn and look at Eddie and the grin on his face is terrifying. He looks like a maniac. He begins to hum an old fashioned song and starts to lead me in a dance. I let him for a little bit before pulling away. I really don't understand him.

The day went by as normal until dinner time.

Frank was sitting at another table with a very huge hulking bald man, Trager, Dennis, and two strange-looking twins. He looked at our table every now and again with a glare that could freeze hell over.

He said something to the big bald man and he looks me directly in the eye and I nearly shit myself. Trager and the twins look over as well. All of them glare at me as though they're planning to murder me. Suddenly my blood runs cold.

Eddie is none the wiser he's happily humming to himself as he eats his dinner. After a long while of silence, he speaks up,''Uh Darling? You haven't touched your food...are you feeling alright?''

No. I am not. I have a strange feeling that things are going to get worse from here on out.


End file.
